Star Trek: Invasion
:This article concerns the Sony Playstation game. For the novel series, please see Star Trek: Invasion!. Star Trek: Invasion is a space combat game, produced by Activision and Warthog in 2000. Setting The game takes place shortly after the end of the Dominion War. With Borg ships detected in the Titan system, and encroaching on Klingon space, Starfleet is mobilising a force of ships to repel the invasion. Ryan Cooper, a newly graduated ensign, and member of Red Squad, is one of the pilots assigned to Lieutenant Commander Worf aboard the [[Star Trek: Invasion (game)#USS Typhon (NX-85808)|USS Typhon]]. However, as the game progresses, the Borg threat is suddenly dwarfed by the re-emergence of an ancient alien race, the Kam'Jahtae, ancient progenitors of the Hur'q. The reawakened Kam'Jahtae seek to reclaim the space they previously controlled, and are using the [[Star Trek: Invasion (game)#USS Sentinel|USS Sentinel]] in their plans. Cooper and the Typhon find themselves racing against time to prevent an all-out invasion of the galaxy. Missions 1: Raw Recruits, Part One *Location: Phoenix system Basic training, designed to help the pilot get to grips with manoeuvering controls, and basic weapons drills. Practise using the tractor beam is also included. 1a: Raw Recruits, Part Two *Location: Phoenix system More advanced training, building on the lessons learned in the last level. Training is interrupted by the arrival of a force of Romulan fighters, which are quickly dispatched. :To unlock mission 1b, this mission must be completed in less than five minutes, and with a 40% accuracy. 1b: Seek and Destroy *Location: Phoenix system As a reward for your excellent work during training, you are assigned to escort the Enterprise through a hazardous asteroid field to the deployment area at the far edge. Another force of Romulan fighters attempts to intercept the ship. Enroute, reports come through that contact has been lost with the USS Sentinel, on shakedown in the region. 2: Unusual Suspects *Location: Xeria The Romulans have launched a raid on Xeria, a world in the Neutral Zone. Red Squad is to engage and determine the cause of the attack. After dispatching a squadron of fighters, a Romulan warbird decloaks and continues the attack. The Romulans reveal that the Sentinel engaged another warbird in orbit of Rkar N'ra in the Titan system, and their actions had been in retaliation for the unwarrented attack. 2a: Without Order 3: Rightful Masters 4: Bad Altitude 4a: Escort Service 5: Alien Chronicles 5a: The Infernal Machine 5b: The Host 6: Prey for Danger 6a: Piercing Encounters 7: Red Sunset 8: Edge of the Abyss 8a: Best of Enemies 9: Shackled 10: The Breeding Grounds 10a: Silent Stock 10b: David and Goliath 11: Killing Time 12: Moving Heaven and Earth 13: The Bigger They Are, Part One 13a: The Bigger They Are, Part Two 13b: Deadforms 13c: Deadspace :This mission is only accessible after winning all four available medals, or through the cheat code. 14: No Mans Land, Part One 14a: No Mans Land, Part Two 15: The Sentinel Returns 16: End of Eternity Endings Depending on your actions in End of Eternity, you will be shown one of three ending FMVs: Victory If you succeed in all mission objectives in the final mission, Cooper successfully seals the Hur'q rift, destroying the Hur'q dreadnought, and eliminating the threat. Victorious, the Typhon takes part in a fly-past of San Francisco, before returning to deep space. The Valkyrie squadron is placed on full active duty, and Cooper is given promotion to the rank of Lieutenant. Partial Victory If certain non-crucial mission objectives are not met (e.g., if a number of Hur'q ships escape), the rift is sealed, but as small celebrations are seen in San Francisco, the surviving Hur'q and Kam'Jahtae vessels attack and destroy the USS Lovell, forcing the Enterprise and its attendant vessels to fall back to the border of the Neutral Zone to hold the line. Failure If the Typhon is destroyed, or if the mission fails, both ship and squadron are lost in the battle with the Hur'q. The Enterprise arrives in the sector in an attempt to search for survivors, but with the Hur'q opening more subspace rifts in the area, and their ships flooding into the quadrant, she is forced to retreat. "It is my only hope that we can find a way to defeat this vicious new enemy, so that the sacrifices of those who died were not in vain." References USS Typhon (NX-85808) The USS Typhon (NX-85808) is a Typhon-class starship, in operation in the 24th century. Described by Captain Jean-Luc Picard as a "mobile outpost and carrier starship", the Typhon is a prototype vessel, capable of carrying 26 ''Valkyrie''-class fighters, and armed with pulse phase turrets and quantum torpedoes. During the Titan System Incident, the Typhon was commanded by Lieutenant Commander Worf, and was dispatched to the Titan system as an advanced scout. USS Sentinel ''Valkyrie''-class fighter USS Lovell USS ''Lovell'' is an ''Oberth''-class starship, in operation in the 24th century. In 2375, the vessel was commanded by Captain Zidane Blackwood. The Lovell was the first starship to detect the encroaching Borg armada, and relayed that data to Starfleet Command. :In the "Partial Victory" ending, the ''Lovell is attacked and destroyed by the Kam'Jahtae, although Picard mistakenly identifies it as the USS Discovery.'' :Named for Jim Lovell, commander of Apollo 13. USS Discovery Ryan Cooper Marcus Brennan Kam'Jahtae Vanguard complex The Vanguard complex was a massive structure placed in orbit of Rkar N'ra, in which the Kam'Jahtae were held in cryogenic suspension. When the USS Sentinel arrived in the system to test its new interspatial warp engines, it was drawn to the complex after retrieving an interphase generator. The complex then activated itself, reviving the dormant Kam'Jahtae and their vessels. (cut scene following "Alien Chronicles") The complex superstructure was a vessel in its own right. Following its reactivation, the superstructure (referred to as a "spine ship") headed for the Tosk Nebula, in the Norse system. There, it attempted to create a wormhole to Earth, but was stopped by Ensign Cooper. The vessel had a powerful deflector shield, impervious to most weaponery. A series of three or more mines were able to disrupt the shield long enough for a Valkyrie fighter to penetrate them. The vessel was equipped with plasma weaponry. ("The Infernal Machine") Hur'q Titan system The Titan system is a star system located in the Romulan Neutral Zone. The [[Star Trek: Invasion (game)#USS Lovell|USS Lovell]] detected the first Borg spearhead in this system. At the same time, the USS Sentinel ran tests of its new interspatial warp drive in the system, and was drawn to planet Rkar N'ra by unusual energy readings. Rkar N'ra Rkar N'ra is a planet in the Titan system. It was the location of the Kam'Jahtae Vanguard complex until its accidental reactivation by the crew of the Sentinel. In addition, the surface of the planet held an interphase generator that seized control of the Sentinel crew. External links *Personal recollections of the making of the game by James Swallow.